Golpeador (Habilidad)
), the beacon explodes and marks a spherical area for bombardment with a radius of 100 / 120 / 140 / 180 meters. Explosions randomly occur within the bombardment sphere at a rate of 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 per second, and each explosion deals 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage within 32 / 40 / 60 / 80 meters. The bombardment lasts for 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 seconds. **Damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and decreases with distance. **Explosion frequency and barrage duration are affected by Duración de habilidades. **Barrage radius and explosion radius are affected by rango de habilidades. ***Because of this, the covered area scales with rango de habilidades but the chance an enemy within the covered area gets hit by an explosion does not change. *As the beacon is in motion, its linear velocity increases over time. If the beacon travels beyond 1600 meters, it will disappear and Thumper will reset. *The beacon's position is indicated on the HUD and minimap. *Can be recast after the beacon detonates. This allows for multiple bombardments to occur simultaneously, even in the same location. **Will combine with previous Thumpers if it detonates within its radius. This will refresh the duration on the previous Thumper and allow damage to stack up to 4''' times. |tips = * This ability is very good for Interceptación as it allows you to keep the pressure on an area from even a different control point. It is also very useful in holding a point, taking out or softening targets if you are being swarmed. * Like Eclosionador, the beacon can be tracked via the minimap or distance marker, allowing you to gauge when to remotely trigger it. Doing so can be very useful if you miss your intended mark. * Be sure to consider it arcs outwards during initial launch before traveling straight ahead. If you want to use it at close ranges, it might miss your target. Be ready to remotely activate it. * Multiple instances of Thumpers can be released and stacked at once, allowing this ability to be a potent damage dealer. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the explosion frequency to '''3.9 per second and the barrage duration to 58.5 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 33.75 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases the barrage radius to 288 meters and the explosion radius to 128 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases the damage to 775. **Has no negative effect on this ability. |bugs= }} de:Thumper en:Thumper (Elytron) Categoría:Elytron Categoría:Habilidad de archwing